bleach_true_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaraki Honzo
Introduction Honzo of Zaraki is a well known murder and warrior from the Zaraki district. She has claimed the life of several hundred people, and has made her name for herself in the underworld of Soul Society. He blade has claimed the lives of the young, the elderly, and even children. When Honzo goes to work none who get in her way are spared. The ferocity of her blade and the vicious way she carries out her killings left some to dub her The Next Kenpachi. Appearance Honzo is weird for your standard Zaraki murder. She wears armor, and not the cheap stuff. Her armor is of a fine make, a peerless white. The armor is traditional Japanese Style, with a demon face mask to shield most of her face from view. Most people only see her vicious eyes as she works her sword play. Personality Not much is known about Honzo, but what is known can be seen thought her actions and words. Honzo is proud. Too proud. She takes great pride in her sword play, and in her armor. She talks down to all of her opponents calling them worse than grass. When she cuts them down she swings her blade clean speaking about how they have dirtied her sword. When she cuts them down she does not take their money. She does not need it. Instead she leaves it to be collected by one of her two random associates, and I say random because they are random. She usually picks up two street thugs with her at random from Zaraki and have them follow her around as she challenges strong people. They collect the money, and loot the bodies for her, and they get a portion of the profit. One thing that is noted about Honzo is that Honzo is vicious. When she gets to fighting she does not care who is in her way. She will cut down children, and has done so on multiple occasions. She will cut down old people, which she has also done on multiple occasions. To get to the head master of a orphanage in Zaraki Honzo burnt it down, and arrowed down everyone who ran out till the headmaster came out. She then dueled him and left his body in the street. One thing that has been noted is that Honzo takes great enjoyment in fighting strong opponents. Mainly she really likes to swing her blade. She once went out of her way to pick a fight with a Legendary Sword master Lee Tsukasa. She was leaving the area when one of her goons told her to hurry because the Swordmaster was on his way. She stayed back specifically to fight him. The Duel was close match in skill but Honzo won out with her superior physical prowess. Despite cutting him down across the chest Tsukasa lived. Honzo could have finished him off, but instead she pulled our a gourd and poured some healing elixer on him, and left. She has a great respect for skilled swordsmen and a ferocious desire to test her skill in battle. Abilities and Powers Abilities and Powers ''Physical Abilities *'Great Strength''' *'Great Durability.' *'Great Endurance' *'Great Flexibility' *'Great Agility' *'Great Speed' *'Great Spiritual Pressure' ''Skill'' Mater Swordsmen Adept Tactician Master of Intimidation Master Blacksmith Zanpakutō It is known that Honozo has a Zanpakuto. How she got it is unknown. She has used it however to cut down a Hollow that appeared in Zaraki. It was the one time she was seen acting in the defense of someone else. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Female Category:Spirit Category:Plus